


The Sexcapades Of Yuri Plisetsky

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Yurio Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots for NSFW Yurio Week on Tumblr.





	1. Day 1 - First Times

**Author's Note:**

> With regard to the underage wank surrounding this event, I have specifically avoided mentioning Yuri's age in any of these. They're all post-canon at some point in time that you can imagine it however you'd like. Please mind the "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings" tag if the ambiguity of that bothers you.

Having a boyfriend had been full of odd new experiences for Yuri. He had never before understood the appeal of stuff like holding hands, or hugging people you weren’t related to. Kissing in particular had always seemed really unnecessary and gross. 

At least until it suddenly didn’t anymore. The first time Otabek had kissed him - after asking permission, the sappy asshole - had been a life-changing event, and there hadn’t even been any tongue involved. Once they’d progressed into proper making out territory, he was certain it was the best thing ever. 

The only problem with that was that it made him incredibly horny, like, all the fucking time, and apparently Otabek was too much of a goddamn gentleman to do anything about that even after they’d been together for months. It was absolutely infuriating. Otabek would hold him close and kiss him until his head was spinning, hot and breathless, but wouldn’t touch him below the waist, wouldn’t grab his ass, wouldn’t grind against him even when he could tell they were both hard. If it wasn’t for how enthusiastic Otabek was about the kissing, Yuri would have worried that he didn’t really even want him at all. There was no way that was the case, though, so he promised himself that one way or another, he was going to get his boyfriend to touch his dick. 

Yuri got his chance just a couple of weeks later when they were, once again, making out on his couch. It was downright risqué compared to the usual - he was straddling Otabek’s lap, and Otabek had one hand in his hair and the other at the small of his back. The full-body contact was so close to what Yuri actually wanted, it made his blood boil and his cock throb almost painfully in his jeans.

“Oh, fuck, Beka,” he moaned as Otabek kissed a wet trail up his neck, and let his head fall back as he rolled his hips eagerly. “I want you, so fucking bad, please, more…”

The strangled sound that Otabek made, muffled against his neck, shot through Yuri’s body like a bolt of lightning. 

“What exactly are you asking for?” Otabek asked quietly after a moment, looking Yuri in the eye even as they were both panting for breath. “And are you sure? We can always just stop.”

“I don’t _want_ to stop,” Yuri practically growled. “I haven’t wanted to stop the last god knows how many times, so unless _you_ don’t want to, can you please just touch me? Like, in bed, properly?”

Otabek swallowed hard, Yuri could see the movement of his throat, and he gazed at Yuri with wide eyes for a long moment. “I do want to,” he said, finally, “but only if you’re really sure about it.”

“Well, I am, and if you could get over this need to protect my virtue or whatever, that would be great.” Yuri scrambled up from the couch and looked expectantly at Otabek. “So, come on already.”

Without further comment, Otabek followed him into his bedroom. Once they reached it, Yuri promptly stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor, and then undid his jeans and shoved them down as well. Stepping out of them was incredibly awkward, especially with Otabek just standing there _looking_ at him with a stupid, awe-filled expression on his face.

“Jesus, Beka, quit fucking staring and take your clothes off,” Yuri grumbled, feeling oddly self-conscious at the scrutiny. “You’ve seen me in swim trunks and shit before, it’s nothing new.”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek replied honestly, and pulled his own shirt off over his head. “But watching you take your clothes off, in your bedroom, because we’re about to go to bed together is definitely something new.”

“Oh, whatever.” Yuri knew he was definitely blushing at that, but he could kind of see Otabek’s point when he slid his own jeans down over his hips. Yuri had been planning to elaborate further on that, but then Otabek took a step forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss, pressing their bodies together skin-on-skin with just underwear remaining between them, and all of a sudden it was even better than making out on the couch. Suddenly, he yelped in surprise as Otabek broke off the kiss and swept him up in his arms. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Trying to be romantic,” Otabek replied dryly, and took three steps over to the edge of the bed to gently deposit Yuri on top of the covers. “But I guess if that didn’t come across, it didn’t really work.” He grinned and climbed onto the bed himself beside Yuri. 

“Just warn me or something next time.” Yuri stroked one hand over the muscles of Otabek’s chest before he leaned in for another kiss. Even after the awkward undressing and Otabek’s weird move of picking him up, he was still unbelievably turned on, and being pulled against Otabek’s body with their tongues in each other’s mouths definitely wasn’t making his dick any less hard. He moaned into the kiss, low and deep in his throat, when Otabek’s hands move down his back, stopping just at the waistband of his briefs.

“Okay?” Otabek asked, and when Yuri nodded in response, he gently rolled the both of them to the side that Yuri was on his back. “Tell me what you want, Yura, I don’t want to assume anything.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Is that a kink thing or are you just trying to coddle me?”

“A little bit of both if I’m being honest.” Otabek bent down to kiss lightly at the side of Yuri’s neck again. “But for right now, mostly the second one. And you didn’t seem to have any trouble telling me you wanted to do this to begin with.”

Yuri’s cheeks burned even further at the reminder of his wanton request. ”You know more about this stuff than I do,” he said, focusing his gaze somewhere in the vicinity of Otabek’s jawline rather than looking him in the eye. “Just… Do whatever, I don’t care, I just want us to get off together sometime before my dick falls off from all this fucking teasing.”

Otabek chuckled and palmed the bulge at the front of Yuri’s briefs lightly, drawing a moan from his lips. “I suppose that’s fair this time around. Can I take these off you?”

Another abrupt flash of self-consciousness came over Yuri. He wanted that rather badly, but based on the internet porn he’d seen, his dick wasn’t really anything to write him about. It wasn't pathetically small by any means, but there wasn’t anything exceptional about it, and for a quick moment he couldn’t help worrying that maybe Otabek would be expecting more. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind almost as quickly as it came - the logical part of him knew it was probably an unfounded fear. 

“Yeah.” Yuri lifted his hips up enough that Otabek could pull the briefs off of him. “Take yours off too,” he added when Otabek simply gazed reverently down at his body once again, “and quit fucking staring!”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek repeated, with a little smile on his face. “You’re beautiful. I could look at you forever.”

Yuri was about to say something about that sappy remark, but when Otabek wriggled out of his own boxer shorts, Yuri was rather dumbstruck by the sight of him. His cock was definitely much more in line with what Yuri had seen in porn, long and thick with a clearly defined ridge around the head. Suddenly, he realized that now he was the one staring, and he dragged his eyes back up Otabek’s body as they settled back together once again. 

“How the hell are you ever going to fuck me with that thing?” Yuri blurted out the words before his brain could process how stupid they probably sounded. 

Otabek’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Uh, well, I wasn’t planning on doing that,” he replied, slowly, like he was choosing words carefully. “There’s more ways than _that_ to have sex.” He placed one hand flat on Yuri’s abdomen, warm and soft and teasingly close to his cock, and leaned in to kiss Yuri again, nipping at his bottom lip and turning his insides to jelly. “Can I touch you?” Otabek asked, the specific meaning very clear in his tone, and Yuri nodded quickly, desperately. 

The first stroke of Otabek’s hand up and down his cock made Yuri gasp and whimper, surprised at how drastically different it felt from touching himself. Otabek’s hands were bigger and gripped him at a different angle, and the feeling of his body pressed against Yuri’s side at the same time enhanced the sensations even further. _This_ was definitely the new best thing ever.

“Okay?” Otabek asked after a minute or so, and Yuri would have rolled his eyes if he’d been capable of thinking hard enough to do so.

“Yeah, but I want to do something together.” Yuri’s breath hitched in his throat as he spoke.

“I think I can manage that. Do you have any lube or lotion or anything?” Otabek asked, and then added almost as an afterthought, “and it’s not to fuck you, it will just make things easier for what I do have in mind.”

“In the nightstand,” Yuri mumbled, vaguely embarrassed yet again by the implication of having that kind of thing close by his bed, but Otabek didn’t seem to mind as he turned to look for the item in question. “How do you want me?”

“A lot of ways.” Otabek grinned once he’d found the half-used bottle of lubricant. “But just like you are is fine for this.” He shifted over so that he was kneeling in between Yuri’s legs and squeezed some of the lube out into one hand, which he applied to his own cock while Yuri watched curiously.

“What are you going to do?” Yuri tried his best to sound less nervous than he actually was while asking that question, and he whimpered softly when Otabek’s slick hand smeared some of the lube onto him as well. 

“Nothing complicated, just rubbing together.” Otabek leaned forward so that their erections pressed together and wrapped one hand around them both, supporting his weight on the other. “It’s good, I promise,” he murmured, thrusting his hips in time with the movement of his hand, which made both of them groan.

Good was an understatement, Yuri thought, already reeling from the pleasure of it even though they’d barely gotten started, and he clutched at Otabek’s shoulders as he whined and moaned desperately. Without a doubt, _this_ was now his absolute favorite thing ever. There was no way anything else could be better.

When Yuri forced his eyes open enough to look up at Otabek’s face and noticed him flushed and panting, that was nearly enough to make him come right away. “Holy shit, Beka,” he said, and Otabek kissed him roughly before he could continue that thought, tongues and teeth clashing together, all hot breath and spit and little sounds of shared pleasure between them.

Yuri moaned wildly and cried out Otabek’s name, nails digging sharply into his shoulders, and arched up against him as he came, the ecstasy of it crashing through him like a tsunami and leaving him boneless and gasping for breath. In his blissed out, post-orgasmic state he had the vague thought that watching Otabek come might actually be his favorite part of the entire thing, though. The way his jaw clenched and the sound that came from deep in his throat as his release spilled onto Yuri’s stomach was just about the hottest thing ever.

Otabek gave a satisfied sight as he settled against Yuri’s side again, too polite to just collapse on top of him, but not bothering to do anything about the fact that they were both sticky with lube and come. That was fine, Yuri couldn't really have cared less about the mess once he was wrapped in the firm embrace of Otabek’s arms again. 

“How was that?” Otabek asked after a moment, and Yuri almost laughed at the absurdity of the question.

 “If you need to ask, you weren’t paying enough attention,” he replied, amused. Then, more seriously, he added, “It was good, like you said. And don’t you dare ask if I’m fucking okay.”

Otabek did laugh at that. “I wasn’t going to.”


	2. Day 2 - Lingerie/Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any formatting errors, as this was posted from my phone. I'll try and edit them on my laptop from work if I have the chance.

During the course of Yuri’s relationship with Otabek, getting to spend either of their birthdays together was a rarity. So, on the occasion that Otabek’s birthday fell on a weekend they could manage to be in the same place, Yuri fully intended to take advantage of it. And that was how he found himself in a hotel bathroom struggling to get into a pair of nylon stockings while his boyfriend waited for him just outside, patiently anticipating his birthday surprise.

It wasn’t really so bad. He looked good in everything, after all. He’d already replaced the usual barbells in his nipple piercings with a set of rings that had a pair of thin gold chains hanging between them, decorated with small, multicolored crystals. The waist cincher style corset wrapped around his stomach was made of a soft textured fabric in a deep purple color that contrasted his skin beautifully, and the matching pair of panties barely contained his cock.

Once he finally managed to get the silky, sheer stockings pulled all the way up to the middle of his thighs and gotten the lace at the tops of them smoothed flat, he attached the straps that connected them to the corset. It wasn’t strictly necessary to keep the stockings up, but it definitely added to the look. He had a pair of strappy high heeled shoes that would top off the ensemble, but before putting those on, he decided it would be better to do his hair and makeup first.

The hair was easy. He brushed it smooth and straight, letting it hang evenly down to his shoulders, before braiding just the front of it back almost like a halo around the sides of his head and letting the rest stay loose. Otabek loved messing up his hair in bed even under normal circumstances, and he had a feeling that would be even more the case tonight.

The makeup was a little more complex. He didn’t bother with foundation and contouring, concentrating instead mostly on his eyes. He’d stolen a tacky shimmer eyeshadow palette from Mila which served his needs perfectly. After applying a liberal amount of gold shadow across his eyelids, he swiped a darker color into the creases of his eyes, and then put a glittery white highlight on the inner corners. Blending all of it was a pain in the ass, but it was worth it by the time he was done. After that, he applied a thick line of liquid eyeliner, flaring it out into a dramatic cat-eye effect. Two coats of mascara and the quick use of an eyelash curler finished off the effect, and he hoped Otabek would like it.

Finally, once he was satisfied with the rest of the look, Yuri slid his feet into the heels and fastened the straps around his ankles. They weren’t especially high - he didn’t need the extra height anymore - but they made his ass look even more fantastic.

When Yuri finally strolled casually out of the bathroom, fully done up from head to toe, he almost laughed at the way Otabek’s eyes widened at the sight of him. It was precisely what he’d been going for.

“What do you think of your birthday present, Beka?” he asked, a sultry smirk on his face as he slowly crossed the room to the edge of the bed where Otabek was sitting against the headboard, wearing just a pair of sweatpants.

“I can’t wait to unwrap it,” Otabek murmured, staring openly at the way Yuri’s hips swayed with each step in the heeled shoes.

“Well, I didn’t put all this shit on for you to take it off me right away.” Yuri walked slowly around to the side of the bed, pausing for a moment to stand there with his hands on his hips, looking down at his eager boyfriend. Then he carefully climbed onto the bed, swinging one leg over Otabek’s thighs and settling himself in his lap. “You can touch all you want, though.”

Otabek took advantage of that permission almost immediately, sliding his hands over the smooth material that hugged Yuri’s legs from his calves up to his thighs where the lacy tops of the stockings ended and then back down again. “You didn’t have to go to this much trouble,” he said softly, even as he eyed the chains adorning Yuri’s chest.

“You like it, so don’t worry about that,” Yuri replied, sliding forward a bit to press their bodies together and rolling his hips against the against the rapidly growing bulge in Otabek’s sweatpants. He brought Otabek’s hands up to his chest. “You can touch these too, they’re no different than the regular ones.”

Otabek ran his fingers over Yuri’s nipples, lightly playing with the rings the way Yuri knew he always liked to, before he leaned in to press a kiss to Yuri’s lips. It was oddly chaste for the position they were in, but only for a moment before Yuri put one hand to the back of Otabek’s head and pulled him closer, taking control to deepen the kiss and grinding their bodies together hungrily.

“Do I get to take any of this off you yet?” Otabek panted when they broke off the kiss, gripping Yuri’s ass through the panties.

“No.” Yuri kissed his way delicately up Otabek’s jaw to his ear and nipped at the skin of his neck. “In fact, if it wasn’t your birthday, I’d probably make you come in your pants just like this.”

At that, Otabek groaned and let his head fall back against the headboard of the bed.

“But,” Yuri continued, voice light and coy as he continued grinding against Otabek’s body, “since it’s a special day, I’m going to take special care of you.” He wriggled out of Otabek’s lap, a little less graceful than he would have liked. “Take your pants off.”

Otabek scrambled to obey, and his sweatpants hit the floor practically in record time. Yuri watched as he settled back against the pillows again with the thick length of his cock straining up against his stomach.

“Now there’s a sight I’ll never get tired of.” Yuri arranged himself so that he was kneeling between Otabek’s legs. He reached out to place one hand on Otabek’s chest, and then dug his nails in just a bit and scratched a trail down to his abdomen, leaving little white lines in the wake of his fingers. His dick jumped eagerly in response to the strained, desperate noise that came from Otabek’s lips, but he chose to ignore that for the time being and leaned down to press a wet, sucking kiss to the skin he’d just scratched, tantalizingly close to the tip of Otabek’s cock.

“Yura, don’t tease,” Otabek gasped out, already gripping the bedsheets with both hands.  
Yuri grinned and grasped the base of the sizable erection in front of him. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said innocently, before lowering his head to take the leaking head into his mouth. He made a point of arching his back and sticking his ass up in the air more than he really needed in that position, but he knew perfectly well that Otabek would enjoy the view.

Giving head was something Yuri thoroughly enjoyed, in no small part because of how easily he could turn his usually-stoic boyfriend into a quivering, whimpering mess. This time was no exception, and Otabek’s hands quickly tangled in the loose strands of his hair, urging him to go deeper in between little breathy gasps and quiet moans. Yuri happily obliged his request, gradually taking him deeper and deeper, bobbing his head with his cheeks hollowed out.

After a bit of deep-throating that had Otabek crying out his name and writhing in pleasure under him, Yuri pulled off just enough that he could swirl his tongue around the swollen cock head, flicking at the slit to get a better taste of the fluid leaking there. He looked up at Otabek, pointedly catching his gaze, and slowly licked a wide stripe up the underside of his cock from base to tip before taking it deeply into his mouth again.

Otabek let out a choked groan as he watched, and his hips jerked up involuntarily. “You’re so fucking hot,” he managed to say, his eyes never looking away from Yuri’s face.

Yuri only hummed contentedly around the hard length in his mouth and went deeper again, taking the head into his throat and swallowing around it, and a little thrill of excitement shot through him when Otabek swore in Kazakh and pulled at his hair. The sex later was going to be fucking incredible, he knew it.

One of Otabek’s hands stroked the side of Yuri’s face lovingly, up to where reflex tears were smudging the carefully-applied eye makeup, even as he panted and moaned. “Fuck, Yura, I’m going to come, please…”

It only took a little longer before Yuri could tell from the continuous stream of noise that Otabek made, and the way his cock pulsed and throbbed in Yuri’s mouth, that he was right on the edge, and Yuri withdrew just enough that he wouldn’t choke just before the first spurt of salty fluid shot into his mouth.

Otabek’s body jerked and spasmed with each wave of his climax as sounds of pleasure poured from his lips, making Yuri’s blood run hot with his own suppressed arousal as he swallowed as much as he could manage. He kept licking and sucking until Otabek writhed and groaned under him and pushed him away, feeling incredibly pleased with himself.

Yuri crawled slowly back up his boyfriend’s body, making a point of pressing his lace-covered cock against Otabek’s hip before kissing him deeply. “Happy birthday,” he said afterwards, a self-satisfied grin on his face.


	3. Day 6 - Public Sex

Of all the things in Japan that Yuri had most looked forward to showing Otabek, the onsen baths were at the top of the list. It was a great experience, even compared to a Russian bathhouse - mostly because it was cleaner and there were no old men beating themselves with wet tree branches. So, even though they got in at such a late hour that mostly everyone else had already gone to bed, the baths were were they went after depositing their luggage in their room.

Yuri stripped quickly out of the clothing he'd traveled in once they reached the shower area. He was looking forward to the relaxing heat of the water after being folded into an airplane seat for so many hours. 

“Come on, Beka,” he said, as he headed for one of the little shower heads with a plastic stool in front of it in order to wash. “You’ve been to a public bath before, right?”

“I have,” Otabek replied, stripping out of his own clothes while Yuri began to wash himself off with a bar of soap. “You shower first, then bathe, to keep the water clean.”

“Good, so get to it.” 

Once they had both cleaned themselves and rinsed off, Yuri showed Otabek the way to the outdoor pools. It was dark outside, but it was a warm, clear summer night and the nearly-full moon and the stars provided just enough light to see by. It was actually a rather romantic setting, but Yuri’s primary concern, at least for the present moment, was easing the ache in his back and legs. He let out a deep sigh of pleasure as he slid down into the hot water all the way up to his shoulders. Otabek made a similar noise while easing in next to him, and Yuri leaned against him, eyes sliding shut. He suddenly felt perfectly content, especially when Otabek’s arms circled around him in a comforting embrace. 

Such intimate physical contact was frowned upon in the onsen - Yuri knew that perfectly well from all the times he’d seen Victor get admonished about it - but they were there alone, there were no guests, and everyone else was sleeping. With all of those factors as they were, he really couldn’t bring himself to care, especially as the discomfort in his body from from the long flight gradually melted away.

“This is nice,” Otabek murmured lazily into Yuri’s hair after a while of just soaking in the water.

“It’s even better with you here.” Yuri snuggled a little closer and pressed his face into Otabek’s neck, enjoying the way that his natural scent mixed with the clean-smelling soap from the shower room. He felt so much better after soaking in the water that it seemed unreal, and briefly he wondered if he could convince Otabek to fool around a little. They were both tired, but he loved the thrill of sex in public, even if the risk of getting caught was minuscule. 

Finally, Yuri gave in to the impulse that was telling him to kiss the side of Otabek’s neck from his jaw up to just behind his ear, and then sucked lightly at the lobe. He grinned when Otabek’s body tensed under his touch just a little. “Something wrong, Beka?”

“Is that entirely appropriate?” Otabek asked, his tone sounding more restrained than usual. “Why don’t we just relax a little longer and then go to bed?” It didn’t sound as though he was suggesting going to sleep.

“Oh, fuck appropriate, there’s no one else here.” Yuri swung his legs over Otabek’s lap under the water and nuzzled at his neck again. “Nobody would know we did anything…”

A low sound escaped Otabek’s throat when Yuri’s lips returned to the spot under his earlobe. “You’re such a terrible influence on me, you know that?”

Yuri just grinned and pulled his head down for a kiss, trailing one hand down between their bodies to rest suggestively on Otabek’s stomach while he did so. 

“What did you have in mind, then?” Otabek asked, slightly breathless when Yuri pulled back from the hungry, dominating kiss. “I’m not fucking you without lube…”

“Yeah, no, I’d like to be able to walk tomorrow.” Yuri rolled his eyes. He knew that would be a really stupid idea. They’d need to have some proper sex in a proper bed with proper lube another time. “You could fuck my thighs instead.” 

Otabek’s breath caught in his throat at the suggestion. Yuri knew perfectly well just how much his boyfriend loved that particular act. 

“I think you like that idea,” he continued, practically purring the words into Otabek’s ear at that point. He pulled himself up so that he was straddling Otabek’s lap on the little stone ledge that served as a bench in the pool and pressed their bodies together from chest to groin, their hardening flesh sliding against each other, and captured Otabek’s lips in another intense, passionate kiss that lasted even longer than the last and heated their blood in an entirely different way than the water did.

Once Yuri was satisfied that he’d thoroughly convinced Otabek to go along with his idea, he scrambled out of his lap to stand, leaning forward facing the wall with his arms up on the pool’s edge. “Well, come on then,” he said, glancing sideways at Otabek with a smirk on his face.

“If anyone catches us doing this, I’m blaming you,” Otabek replied wryly, but moved to embrace Yuri from behind anyway.

“I think everyone we know would already know this was my idea.” Yuri shifted around a little in Otabek’s arms so that the thick erection pressed against the back of his thighs could slide between them. “Mmm, the bigger variety of sex positions is like, the only good thing about getting taller than you.”

Otabek chuckled lightly and brought one of his hands down to grip Yuri’s cock. “I can think of others, but that is a good one.” He pressed a kiss to the base of Yuri’s neck and began to move slowly, skin dragging on skin with just the water between them. 

Yuri sighed happily and pushed back against the warm body behind him, and began to make little sounds of pleasure as Otabek’s hand stroked over the head of his cock in a rhythm that matched the thrusts between his legs. He loved the way that Otabek’s broader, thicker body could envelop him so completely, despite his own superior height, and the way that Otabek liked to nip lightly at his neck while showering him with kisses was one of his favorite things. 

The pair’s movements gradually gained speed, each of them trying to stay quiet and being only marginally successful, so the slight splashing of the water was occasionally punctuated by soft moans and cries that increased in frequency. 

“Can you make it a little tighter?” Otabek breathed into Yuri’s ear, and he groaned when Yuri complied, tensing and squeezing the muscles of his thighs around Otabek’s cock. “Yes, like that, you feel so good, Yura…” His words trailed off as his thrusts grew more erratic.

A shiver ran down Yuri’s spine at Otabek’s tone of voice and he whimpered when Otabek’s hand began to stroke his cock hard and fast, the other gripping at his hip firmly as if to hold him in place. 

The heat of Yuri’s approaching climax coiled in his belly much more abruptly than he expected, spurred on by Otabek’s harsh gasps against the back of his shoulder and neck. He cried out sharply as he spilled into Otabek’s hand and the water, still trying his best to keep his legs pressed tightly together even through his orgasm. The effort paid off a few moments later when Otabek jerked roughly against him and came as well, the new warmth of his release spreading across Yuri’s skin as his movements slowed. 

Once the both of them had relaxed a bit, Yuri allowed himself to be pulled gently back into a seated position, cuddling once again on the little ledge in the pool with their arms wrapped comfortably around each other, and the excitement coursing through his veins slowly gave way to an encompassing feeling of contentment. 

“So, are you glad I had that idea?” Yuri asked after a few minutes of quiet, a lazy grin having spread across his face in the meantime.

Otabek just gave a brief laugh and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “Let’s get out of here and go to bed,” he replied, instead of answering the question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With any luck, I'll get days 3 & 4 posted soon - they're in my notebook, but I've been working so many hours since the hurricane that I barely sleep!


	4. Day 4 - Size kink/difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally got this one done... Here's hoping I can finish these off now that the hurricane mess is over!

Ever since the first time they’d fooled around, Yuri loved his boyfriend’s huge cock. He loved touching it, sucking it, letting Otabek fuck his thighs so that it rubbed against his balls and the base of his own cock with each thrust. Despite his enthusiasm for it, his first attempt at getting his ass fucked with it had not gone especially well. 

All the prep felt as though it had taken hours - it hadn’t, not really, but he’d been so nervous and turned on that his perception of time went to shit. Otabek had taken good care of him - lots of kissing and touching to help him relax before starting to finger him open, as slowly and gently as possible. Taking just one of Otabek’s fingers had been fine, and two had felt all right once he’d had a chance to get used to it, but more than that had been almost unbearably uncomfortable, even when Otabek had lifted his hips off the bed to lick at the stretched rim of his hole while he fingered him. 

Despite that, Yuri had insisted that they try it anyway, even though Otabek had been apprehensive about the possibility of hurting him. In hindsight, he’d known damn well that Otabek’s dick was bigger than even three fingers and he probably should have just taken him up on the suggestion of doing something else instead. But, Yuri was nothing if not stubborn, so they’d given it a try.

On his back with his hips raised up was utterly impossible from the get-go. Even with what seemed like a gallon of lube, it felt like trying to shove a soda can up his ass, no matter how slowly they went.

Turned over on his front with his ass in the air felt embarrassing as hell, presenting himself like an animal in heat or something. Even so, it was a little easier, and he managed to take the thick head of Otabek’s cock for a minute or so, just barely rocking back and forth until Otabek had caught onto the fact that the whimpers and cries he was muffling in the pillows had not been from pleasure and stopped, pulling out as gently as he could manage. 

Yuri had been apologetic, and Otabek had firmly insisted he didn’t need to be, that sex was about making each other feel good and not just one specific act. Yuri couldn’t have argued with that, except that just thinking about getting fucked with Otabek’s huge cock practically drove him mad with desire, and he desperately wanted to actually fucking do it. It had to be possible, he was sure of that, there was more than enough internet porn that demonstrated it. 

Otabek had to go home at the end of the week, and it would be a couple of months before they would have a chance to see each other again. After he left, Yuri made a secret promise to himself that by that time, he was going to figure out how to get fucked, one way or another.

Thankfully, the internet knew the answer to every problem, and just a week later, Yuri was the only slightly embarrassed owner of what a certain website called a “Beginner Backdoor Training Kit.” It consisted of three dick-shaped objects made of a clear jelly-like material, each with a flared base and an attached suction cup, in gradually increasing sizes. Even the largest one wasn’t as big as Otabek’s cock, but he figured they’d be a pretty good start. 

Starting off with just the smallest one was easy, but he used it every night for over a week before moving on, just to make sure he was thoroughly used to it. The last thing he needed was to have to explain any masturbation-related injuries to anyone at the rink during practice.

The middle-sized one was a little more of a challenge, but with a lot of determination, and not to mention a lot of lube, Yuri found himself slowly getting used to that one as well. Once he could take it without any lingering discomfort, he decided to get a little adventurous with the suction cup on the end. After sticking it upright on the tile floor of the bathroom, he slowly lowered himself down onto it. The different sensations that position provided were shockingly good, and he came all over the bathroom wall in so short a time that it was almost embarrassing, without even jerking himself off. Afterwards, he knew without a doubt that  _ that _ was something he absolutely had to try with the real thing. 

Despite the success he had playing with the first two toys, the third still seemed intimidating, too daunting a task to undertake. Each time he went into the drawer for a toy, he would look at it, consider it, and then opt for the more familiar medium-sized one instead. After a few weeks of that indecision, however, he knew he would just have to go for it eventually if he would ever have any hope of getting Otabek’s dick inside him the next time they were together.

Finally, on a night he didn’t have practice in the morning, Yuri opted to give the largest out of the set of toys a try. At first, it was a definite challenge. Even getting it all the way in took effort, and it wasn’t especially enjoyable. He didn’t even get off that first time, which was discouraging, but he resolved to try it again another night. 

The next time went a little better. Yuri started with the middle size toy first, opening himself up until he was hard and aching for it, and then tried the bigger one. It went in more easily, especially when he grabbed his phone in his free hand and pulled up some of the shower selfies that Otabek had sent that made his pulse race with arousal.  After that, it only took a few more rounds of ‘practice’ before he could thoroughly enjoy himself with the largest toy, getting off even more strongly than he had with the others.

Overall, Yuri considered his experiments with the toy kit a success. There were a few mornings with some lingering soreness after he’d been a bit too enthusiastic, but otherwise, it had gone overwhelmingly well. 

Finally, the day came for Yuri to visit Otabek in Almaty, and by the time he got there, he was practically vibrating with excitement. He’d spent a large chunk of the flight staring at some of the less risqué photos on his phone, particularly one of Otabek at the gym in which his flimsy workout shorts left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

Otabek met him at the airport in a cab instead of on his bike, because of Yuri’s habit of overpacking, and Yuri barely refrained from pouncing on him in the backseat while the driver wasn't paying attention.

“What do you want to do while you’re in town?” Otabek asked, once they’d gotten all Yuri’s luggage up the stairs to his apartment. “I did want to show you the new club I’ve been playing at, I think you’ll like it.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun, as long as you fuck me afterwards.”

Otabek’s head snapped up at that, seemingly bewildered. “You want to try  _ that _ again? After the other time?”

Yuri shrugged, a wry grin on his face. “If at first you don't succeed, and all that shit, right?”

They didn't actually end up going out that evening. After dinner, watching a movie on TV, and making out on the couch, Yuri rather insistently dragged Otabek to bed, stripping out of his clothes on the way for expediency’s sake. Once he reached the bed, he flung himself across the comforter completely naked, and looked expectantly up at his still-mostly-dressed boyfriend. 

“Get your ass over here.”

Otabek stared for a moment before he pulled his shirt off over his head, pushed his jeans down to step out of them, and then joined Yuri on the bed, still wearing his black boxer briefs. “You're so impatient,” he said, sounding amused. “I didn't think you'd be so eager to do this again, not after how it went before.”

“Yeah, well.” Yuri smirked and groped Otabek’s crotch through the fabric. “I've been practicing.”

Otabek’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Practicing? What exactly does that mean?”

“It means,” Yuri replied while he eyed Otabek’s body hungrily, “that I’ve been fucking myself with toys for weeks and wishing they were your giant goddamn dick, so you better get on with it before I just hold you down and ride the hell out of you.”

After a brief moment of stunned silence, Otabek chuckled and pushed himself up on one elbow to look at Yuri. “Well, maybe you can try that next time,” he said lightly, and leaned in to cover Yuri’s lips with a kiss.

After an extended period of fairly involved foreplay that only moves forward when Yuri practically demanded it, he finally started to feel like he was ready. Three of Otabek’s fingers in him felt a hell of a lot better than they had the last time, and his dick was leaking steadily where it curved up towards his belly. 

“I'm ready, Beka,” he whined desperately, just before Otabek’s fingers brushed against the spot inside him that drew a loud moan from his lips. “Fuck, hurry up and do it already!”

“You’re sure?” Despite the flush of arousal on his face, Otabek still managed to look concerned. “I don't want to hurt you. We could just do this…”

“No, it's fine.” Yuri managed what he hoped was a comforting and confident smile. “I want you to fuck me.”

Otabek nodded once and gently eased his fingers from Yuri’s body. “How did you want to do it?” He gestured to the way Yuri was laid out on his back with his hips raised. “It would probably be easier if you rolled over, like before?”

“No, like this. I want to look at you.” Yuri’s cheeks colored. “That way was easier, but it was embarrassing.”

“If you're sure.” Otabek wriggled out of his underwear before grabbing the bottle of lube again and spreading even more of it between Yuri’s slick cheeks, lifting his hips up even further to reach. “Just… Say something if it hurts, please?”

Yuri made a quick sound of acknowledgement, his gaze focused on Otabek’s straining erection, barely able to believe this was finally happening. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Otabek spreading a generous amount of lube onto himself as well. 

When the blunt head of Otabek’s cock pressed against his hole, Yuri had to remind himself to relax. He forced a deep breath into his lungs, and then back out as Otabek lifted his hips a bit further and slowly pushed forward. The first burning ache of the intrusion made Yuri gasp, but it was nothing even close to the way it had hurt on their previous attempt, and the feeling of being stretched open got easier to take with each passing moment. It seemed like an eternity of torturously slow movement before Yuri could feel Otabek’s pelvis flush against his ass, not moving, and he moaned low in his throat at the feeling. 

“Okay?” Otabek’s voice had a strained, breathy tone to it as he asked the short question.

Yuri nodded, too overwhelmed to trust his vocal cords. He was enthralled by the intense expression on Otabek’s face, the pale red flush of arousal covering his skin, the way his breathing came in short little pants that gave away how much effort he was exerting to control himself for Yuri’s benefit. 

“Kiss me,” Yuri finally managed, suddenly desperate for the affection he had definitely not gotten from sex toys over the past several weeks. When Otabek complied with the request, the way he moved pressed his cock impossibly deeper into Yuri’s body, and Yuri moaned wildly into the kiss, clinging to his shoulders. 

When just slowly rocking together started to become too frustrating for both of them, Otabek carefully settled their movements into an easy rhythm that was more rolling their hips together than thrusting. Yuri’s neglected cock, which had softened somewhat while he’d been getting acclimated to the feeling of Otabek inside him, returned to full hardness rubbing between their bodies as white-hot pleasure jolted through him with each movement as the pace gradually increased.  

Yuri had absolutely no expectation of coming without jerking himself off - he’d only managed that a tiny handful of times with the toys. But the way Otabek finally began to thrust into him, hitting all the right spots… He would have been embarrassed at how quickly it got him so fucking close if it hadn’t felt so good. It wasn’t long at all before he was digging his nails into Otabek’s shoulders and crying out his name, jerking and spasming through his release, spilling between their bodies. 

As the waves of ecstasy overwhelming Yuri began to subside, Otabek’s rhythm faltered slightly and his hips snapped forward. The coarse groan he let out was just about the hottest sound Yuri had ever heard, and the rush of heat inside him was a rather pleasant surprise. He hadn’t actually considered that aspect of it. 

Yuri gave a little sigh when Otabek began to pull out of him, almost as slowly and gently as he’d pushed in. It wasn’t really necessary now that Yuri was relaxed and pliant after his orgasm, but he appreciated the care regardless. The stretched, empty feeling left over inside him was kind of weird, but not in a bad way. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he’d still be able to feel that when he woke up in the morning. Part of him hoped so. 

“Okay?” Otabek asked, again, as he settled beside Yuri and pulled him against his chest, seemingly unconcerned about the sticky mess on both of their bodies. 

“Perfect.” Yuri smiled against the skin of Otabek’s shoulder and snuggled into a more comfortable position. “We’re going to do that again.”

Otabek just gave a tired-sounding laugh and stroked his hair. 


	5. Day 3 - Top/Dominant Yuri

“Is that okay?” Yuri asked, after tightening the knots in the nylon cord around Otabek’s wrists. He'd never admit it, but he felt unusually apprehensive about doing this, even though he’d readily agreed when Otabek asked to do it.

“It's fine.” Otabek’s voice was already strained with arousal. “You could tie it tighter. If you want.”

Yuri hesitated briefly, glancing from the headboard where the cord was attached, down to Otabek’s outstretched arms and where his wrists were bound together. He was face-down on the mattress, with his forehead resting on two stacked pillows and his bent knees tucked underneath him so that his hips were raised up and his already-hard cock hung between his thighs. The position wouldn't have been Yuri’s first choice, but it had been part of Otabek’s request.

“Let's leave it for now,” Yuri said, finally, trying to sound more decisive than he felt. “I don't think you're going anywhere.”

That statement obviously affected Otabek, and Yuri was a little surprised to see him muffle a little groan into the pillows and pull lightly against the restraints.

“I’m all yours, Yura,” Otabek mumbled. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

“Hey, you said I'm in charge, remember?” Yuri grinned, a little more sure of himself. “I can take my time if I want to.” He trailed the fingers of one hand down Otabek’s back from between his shoulder blades to just above the curve of his ass. The way he visibly shuddered at the touch made Yuri’s cock twitch with excitement. “You're so responsive like this. I don't think I was expecting that.” On a whim, he lightly smacked Otabek’s ass with his other hand, and Otabek jerked back against the touch eagerly.

Yuri had to admit that he was coming around to this idea as he watched how Otabek was responding to it. It was pretty hot that he was already so turned on by just this when they’d hardly done anything yet.

“Here’s what I’m going to do,” Yuri said slowly, dropping the tone of his voice to a sultry purr. “I'm going to get you ready first, and once you are, you'll have to ask nicely for me to fuck you.” He thought the words sounded dumb coming out of his mouth, but the way Otabek whimpered and arched his back made Yuri rethink that assessment somewhat.

Usually, when Yuri topped, his preferred method of prep was to blow Otabek while fingering him, but that wasn't going to work in this position, so he was going robbed an alternate plan this time. He leaned down and kissed the curve of Otabek's lower back. Being rimmed didn't usually turn him on all that much but Yuri had a feeling that just about anything would do it when he was already so worked up.

“You want me to eat you out, Beka?” He pressed another kiss lower, right at the base of Otabek’s spine, earning him a needy whimper. “Would that get you ready for my cock?”

“Yes.” Otabek’s voice was barely a whisper. “Please.”

Yuri couldn't have refused the pleading tone even if he’d wanted to. He grasped the firm globes of Otabek’s muscular ass to spread him open, and bent down to give a single firm lick from the base of his balls all the way up over his hole. The reaction was immediate - Otabek thrust his ass back sharply against him with a loud cry and pulled at the cord restraining his hands.

“Fuck, Yura, more,” he groaned into the pillows, and the reaction definitely confirmed Yuri’s suspicion that he’d enjoy running more than usual in this scenario.

Yuri hummed his acknowledgement against Otabek’s skin and ignored his own aching cock to focus his attention on turning his boyfriend into a gasping, whimpering mess with his tongue. It was surprisingly easy. After just a few minutes of Yuri licking at his hole, tongue occasionally thrusting inside, Otabek was practically incoherent, begging and pleading. After a bit longer, Yuri took some pity on him and pushed two fingers inside gently, wet with spit, making him moan desperately and writhe against the restraints while Yuri’s fingers slowly slid in and out.

“I want your cock, please, fuck me, I need it...” Otabek’s words trailed off into a sob of pleasure as Yuri’s fingers curved just so inside him.

“I guess I did say if you asked nicely,” Yuri said teasingly, moving his fingers against that sensitive spot again before he eased them out so that he could lean over and reach for the lube on the nightstand. Fingering with just spit was fine, but both of them preferred actual lube whenever dicks were involved.

Otabek writhed under Yuri’s touch as he applied some of the lube, and it definitely made him think he could get used to this kind of thing. Otabek was a hell of a sight like this, laid out before him all flushed and trembling and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Finally, Yuri slicked up his own neglected cock and rubbed it against the cleft of Otabek’s ass, teasing just a little more, before dragging it down between his cheeks to press right against the slick opening. “Tell me again what you want, Beka,” he commanded as best he could manage.

Otabek groaned helplessly and tried to thrust back against him. “Please, I want you inside me,” he moaned, half into the pillow because he couldn't seem to be bothered to lift his head.

At that, Yuri finally gave up on the teasing and slowly thrust inside, biting back a moan as his cock breached the tight head of Otabek’s body. That first push in was so incredibly overwhelming that he had to pause for a moment to maintain his self-control, and Otabek whined and pushed back against him again, trembling just a little.

“Relax,” Yuri gasped out, and smacked Otabek’s ass again, a little harder than he had before, drawing another groan from him. “You’ll get what you want, but give it a minute.”

After a few deep breaths’ time of holding Otabek’s hips still so that they could both adjust, Yuri slowly pulled back out, almost all the way so that just the head of his dick was still inside, before thrusting back in harder than before. He knew perfectly well that slow and gentle hadn’t been what Otabek had been asking for when he requested this little scenario, so he tried his best to quickly pick up the pace.

The room was soon filled with a litany of sounds from both of them, moans and cries interspersed with words that ranged from loving and affectionate to begging and desperate. The neighbors could probably hear them, but Yuri couldn’t be bothered to give a damn, especially once they reached the point where Otabek was writhing on his cock, asking to be filled up with his come.

Despite that, it was a point of pride for Yuri not to come first when he was topping, not when Otabek always took such good care of him in bed. He managed to work one hand underneath Otabek’s hips to grasp his straining cock, and it only took a handful of strokes before he was coming, jerking wildly and pulling at the restraints so hard that Yuri briefly thought the headboard might break. However, that concern was quickly erased from his mind by the rush of pleasure from his own climax as he spilled into Otabek’s body.

Once Yuri had caught his breath enough to slowly pull out, he hurried to untie the cord from around Otabek’s wrists, and helped him unfold himself from the position he’d been lying in.

“Wow,” Otabek murmured, sounding a little dazed as Yuri pulled him close.“That was… fucking awesome. Thank you. I know you weren’t that enthused about doing it, but…”

“I liked it,” Yuri interrupted, embracing Otabek more tightly. “You don’t have to thank me.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Otabek’s forehead, and then to his cheek, and stroked his hair with one hand.

The post-sex role reversal was a little odd - Yuri was usually the one getting showered with cuddles and affection afterwards no matter who was on top, and he usually liked it that way. This was good too, though, and judging by the way Otabek had eagerly curled into his chest with a contented sigh, he didn’t seem to mind it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there’s my wildly out of order and late entries for the week!


End file.
